Smoke Break
by jayjang2
Summary: Naruto smokes, Sasuke joins him. narusasunaru. don't like? don't read.


Taking the stairs to the Hokage's office brings a sense of solitude to anyone who is willing to climb them because of its solemn stillness, like a storage room filled with dust.

In the modern Konoha, elevators and escalators highlight the interior of the Hokage tower and people rarely use stairs anymore. And for that very reason, Sasuke religiously climbs said flight of stairs to the Hokage's office. Less people, more peace. That, and the fact that being discreet actually helps not to stir any kind of rumors and speculations about his oh, so mysterious life.

Besides, he is not back to chit chat and catch-up with anyone or listen to any people's stories. He's back because he needs to report back to the Hokage and tell him about the much needed assistance for the people from their neighboring countries.

In all his travels, he can't help but think that Naruto is more suited to do the job that he does, what, with the blond's charisma and exuberant personality. But he's not complaining. He loves to be out there and be a silent guardian - that's one way of looking at it. Sometimes he thinks that he's just spent far too long a time outside the gates of Konoha that he cannot imagine himself settling back in there, or any other place. Maybe someday, but not yet.

The door to the Hokage's office is ajar and with a slight push, he is greeted with the sight of an empty room. The chair where the Hokage sits is skewed to the side and the window behind it is open, a thin sheen of smoke billows from outside the gap.

Sasuke's nose unconsciously scrunched at the smell of the smoke, making him irritated at the itch it causes his throat at the same time cursing himself for wanting to stay. He wants to but he won't. He was about to close the door when Naruto's head peeked from the window sill with a cheeky smile.

"Kakashi said you'd be reporting today! So, I waited for you"

Sasuke heavily sighed and silently cursed himself again for being so fickle. Sasuke's legs steadily walked towards the blond and out of the window, his nose adjusting to the smell of the smoke.

"I've never seen anyone smoke with such enthusiasm" Sasuke said drily as he settled himself on top of the roof beside Naruto.

Naruto looked guiltily at Sasuke but not one-bit apologetic, never apologetic, as he drew another drag from his cigarette.

"Yup, it suits broody guys like you more"

 _The first time that Sasuke saw Naruto smoke, it was during one of their assassination mission. The way Naruto expertly inhaled and kissed the stick while cupping the small ember in between his hands protecting it from the cool wind is both familiar and foreign to Sasuke._

 _That time, Sasuke felt overwhelming disappointment at the sight of Naruto taking the stick to his lips. Out of all the idiotic things the blond has done, he finds himself disappointed with Naruto smoking and it must have reflected in his face._

 _"_ _You look so disgusted with me right now, it's kinda funny" Naruto said back then._

 _Sasuke wanted to ask Naruto why? Almost asked him why, only, the question sounds pointless even to his own ears. So, he settled with silence._

 _It did not stop Naruto from explaining, nonetheless._

 _"_ _Shikamaru showed me how. It was awful. I sucked," Naruto chuckled at the unintentional pun, "but he needed someone that time, and who am I to leave him like that." The faraway look on the blond's eyes glued Sasuke into place as Naruto continued._

 _"_ _See, he was breezing through the entire box alone and what friend am I if I let him die of asphyxiation."_

 _Sasuke almost forgot that Naruto does that, sacrifice himself for others too… not just him. He felt sick and possessive at the same time._

 _"_ _Yea. Nara"_

 _"_ _Aw, don't be jealous, Sasuke. You're pretty high up in my favorite person's list too" Naruto chided and bumped his shoulders to Sasuke._

 _"_ _Not because you're the hero now that everyone wants your attention" Sasuke countered even though he knows that in actuality, everyone is vying for the blond's attention, and Naruto knows it too._

Naruto placed the stick near his mouth again. Sasuke observed Naruto's lips and the way he closes his eyes as he dragged the smoke in. It feels sensual and private.

Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke to blow the smoke.

Sasuke is overcome with the itch to touch. Imagine Naruto shucking the stick and tan hands guiding his chin towards him as he kisses Sasuke with damp lips.

Sasuke licked his lips reflexively. He's imagined kissing Naruto countless times in the past and this is an addition to that. Ever since that night, and maybe even before that.

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke, he's face too close. The smoke slowly fading as the dry air blows from the east. He can see Naruto's eyes flicker towards his lips and almost gives in but he doesn't. He averted his eyes to the light blue sky and fluffy white clouds.

After a moment, Naruto brushed some of the stray hair covering Sasuke's Rinnegan, having a glimpse.

There's a small smile on Naruto's lips and Sasuke needs to remind himself why are they stopping themselves again?

Oh, because it's the first time in months that they've seen each other that afforded them with enough time for a smoke break such as this.

And the last time Sasuke had been in Konoha, he heard a couple of blabbermouths talking about how fitting Naruto and Hinata are to each other. Upon hearing it, Sasuke high tailed out of the village, not wanting to hear anything that has to do with Naruto and Hinata being mentioned in the same sentence. Or paragraph. Or ever.

Mostly, he can't chance to see Naruto with Hinata, lest he trap her in a nightmare of sorts. It was petty, he thought to himself after some time, but then again, he can't stop the feeling of bitterness washing over him when thinking about how some dumb fuckers are playing matchmakers with Naruto and some girl.

Now, he's just angry again.

Naruto squinted at Sasuke like a radar picking up some bad signals.

"What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't you be doing some paper works or hanging out with your girlfriend?"

"Well, first of all, the paper works are done and you mean to say, I'm not currently hanging out with my girlfriend?" Naruto's eyes fill with amusement.

The last time they kissed was in Naruto's apartment while Naruto was drunk and Sasuke, in a state where he just wanted to be selfish. He dismissed it as a drunken night where everything that happened is because of the alcohol, and Sasuke is willing to live with that. He knows he's weak for Naruto and never bothers to hide it anymore.

"Quit playing with me"

Naruto was taken aback at the sudden outrage from Sasuke.

"Wait, you were serious…"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"I don't have a girlfriend… not after…"

Sasuke harrumphed and any other day Naruto will openly point it out and maybe laugh at him.

The faint smell of smoke from Naruto's cigarette reached his nose and Naruto looked at it before letting it go and crushing it between his feet and the roof of the Hokage tower. Sasuke is not looking at the blond, instead he chose to focus on the clear blue sky and the vanishing horizon.

Gently, ever so gently Naruto cupped Sasuke's face with a calloused hand and the contrast between the other man's smooth cheeks is like touching some delicate flower petals.

Black eyes locked at Naruto's with a mild look of confusion and resignation.

Naruto tried pulling Sasuke's face towards his but the other man won't budge so Naruto scooted closer, not willing to argue about it, or fight with him, or be prideful because Naruto wants this for so long. Naruto is sober and alert, and kissing Sasuke in this condition will help retain the memory longer than any drunken make out session.

Naruto's lips are about to touch Sasuke's when the door to the room suddenly opened with a loud creak.

Naruto's head jerked back instinctively but then there are fingers buried in his hair firmly locking him in place, and soft pair of lips are languidly sliding upon his. The kiss is a slick slide of lips that felt smooth and slippery and awesome, he can't help the sound of affirmation escaping from him.

After a long while, his lips are freed, and Naruto is staring moonstruck at Sasuke's who is facing him but with his eyes looking at the direction of the door. Naruto looked at the door and found Hinata standing there, uncomfortable, slightly crumpled files on one hand, and an arm around her mid.

"I…I will just… leave these here then. See you around Naruto" Hinata placed the file at the nearby table beside the door and looked at Naruto but not at Sasuke like he's not there, or that she hasn't witnessed anything.

"Oookay" Naruto whispered.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, not impressed with the stunt that the Uchiha just pulled. Sasuke is not feeling guilty at all.

"You are an evil, evil man" Naruto said not knowing what else to say.

"She knows we're here and she is practically just outside the door before she perfectly timed her entrance to disturb us," Sasuke said smugly.

"That's not true. I should've sensed her"

"She is hiding her presence," Sasuke hissed at Naruto. "You've become rusty with all these office bullshit, dobe"

"And you've gotten over confident" Naruto countered.

Naruto's hand is on Sasuke's thigh and Sasuke doesn't care how it got there because the said hand is deliberately caressing his legs. It's making him dizzy and horny as fuck. Naruto's eyes are trained on him and there's an amused glint in those blues that clearly says, 'I know what you want, baby'. And Sasuke doesn't care anymore because fuck if he's going to leave again without having some taste of Naruto to bring with him.

"Ahem. Smoke break's over."

Both men groaned at the interruption. And standing there openly looking at them both outside the window is Kakashi, eyes innocently smiling at them.

"I believe there are some things that you want to report to me, yeah? Sasuke?" Kakashi said as he sat down on his big swivel chair, eyes smiling in glee.

With much dignity as Sasuke can muster, he graciously stepped inside the office with a closed off expression. Which is a feat because he feels like he's going to explode with frustration.

Naruto on the other hand is far from being his cheery self. Kakashi has never seen the blond looking so pissed off in his entire life as he stood there beside the Hokage looking at Sasuke and waiting for him to finish his report.

"Good job, Sasuke. You may go"

Sasuke bowed and turned to go, but not before sending Naruto a look.

"Naruto" Kakashi said after Sasuke closed the door.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Naruto faced him with unnatural politeness, it's getting creepy.

Kakashi looked at him seriously then grinned.

"Take the rest of the day off"

Like a switch, Naruto widely grinned and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

It was after a while when Kakashi started signing some mission reports that his eyebrows twitched as it dawned to him that he was talking to Sasuke and Naruto's clones.


End file.
